leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Tony Stark (film)/History/Iron Man
'Present Life' Years later in 2008, a presentation about Tony plays on-screen to wide audience of celebrities. Meanwhile, Tony plays in a Casino while he misses out his awarding ceremony. As Rhodey presents Tony's award, he does not show up. Obadiah Stane then takes his place and gives a speech. He ends with, "You know the best thing about Tony is also the worst thing. He's always working. After Tony can be seen throwing the dice as he scores another win in his game. 'The Ambush' 36 hours later, somewhere within a deserted place in Afghanistan, three Military convoys are headed back to their base. One of the trucks carry the famous billionaire and industrialist, Tony Stark. Within his truck, Tony tries to talk to the other soldiers to try and break the silence. Suddenly the convoy comes under attack and the soldiers are killed while Tony is seriously wounded by shrapnel from an RPG. His attackers take him captive and then make a broadcast about the event to Obadiah Stane. 'Wounded and Captured' Tony is captured by a terrorist group named the Ten Rings. Shrapnel from a bomb is embedded in his heart. The only thing keeping him alive is a car battery attached to a electromagnet. Incarcerated, Tony learns that many of his weapons are somehow in the hands of these terrorists and that they want him to provide them with the devastating Jericho Missile. Initially despondent at the idea that he will soon die whether or not he builds the missile, fellow captive Ho Yinsen convinces Tony not to give up and he starts working to escape. He first builds a Minature Arc Reactor to power his electromagnet and then works on creating the Mark I armor. The Ten Rings' leader Raza realizes he's up to something and gives him only a day to complete the missile. 'Escaping From Captivity' Having less than 24 hours to build the Jericho Missile, Tony wastes no time trying to finish building his powerful Mark I armor. Together with the help of Ho Yinsen, Tony works overnight building the armor's metal platings and systems, starting with the armor's face mask, and ending with the attachment of the body armor and systems. Together, they succeed in finishing the Mark I armor, but run out of time to power it up, so Yinsen distracts the guards. This buy's Tony enough time to finish putting the armor on and he fights his way through the cave, killing many of the Ten Rings and finding a mortally wounded Yinsen who asks Tony not to waste his life before dying. Tony makes his way out of the cave and under heavy fire, destroys the Ten Rings' weapons stockpile before flying off. He soon crashes and his armor is destroyed, but Rhodey finds and rescues him in the desert. 'Return to America' After being escorted back to America, Tony calls a press conference in which he declares that as a result of his experience, Stark Industries will no longer make and sell weapons. This causes great outrage and stock prices drop. Obadiah Stane convinces Tony to stay out of the spotlight while he handles things with the company. Tony considers using Arc Reactor technology to replace weapons for the company's production and with the help of Pepper, he installs a new, more powerful Arc Reactor to power his electromagnet. 'Refining the Iron Man Armor' Taking Yinsen's last request to not let his life go to waste to heart, Tony decides to continue designing armors. Deciding that in the right hands, specifically his own, his new armor technology could do great good in the world, Tony tries and fails to entice Rhodey into joining him and sets to work on upgrading his Mark I design to become the new Mark II armor. While working on repulsors to act as flight stabilizers, Tony discovers that they can also be used as a weapon. As Tony works, Obadiah Stane informs him that the Board of Directors has filed an injunction to lock him out in order to keep working on weapons. Tony brushes this off and goes back to work on his armor. After several successful tests with just his new flight systems, Tony takes the Mark II armor on a full-scale test and besides icing up when he gets too high and accidentally crashing through two floors of his own house when landing, it is a success. Tony then designs the Mark III armor to deal with the glitches in the Mark II and as J.A.R.V.I.S. works on building the Mark III, Tony learns from a news report that he's not been invited to his annual fireman's charity ball and goes. 'Becoming Iron Man' At the ball, Tony dances with and nearly kisses Pepper, but while getting them drinks, is approached by Christine Everhart who reveals that his weapons are still being sold and shows him pictures of Yinsen's village Gulmira with boxes of weapons clearly marked Stark Industries. Tony confronts Obadiah Stane who not only admits to selling weapons to terrorists, but that he was the one that locked Tony out of his company. Later, watching a news report on the situation in Gulmira and recognizing the terrorists as his captors, the Ten Rings, Tony decides to take action and after testing out the weapons properties of his repulsors, he dons the Mark III suit and travels to Gulmira. There, he takes out the terrorists terrorizing the villagers and leaves their leader, Abu Bakaar, at the villagers' mercy. Tony then goes after the weapons stockpiles and destroys them and a tank. His presence and actions are detected by the Air Force and they dispatch two F-22's to stop him. After a brief confrontation with the jets, Tony calls Rhodey to get him to call off the fighters but accidentally destroys one in the process, forcing the pilot to eject. While the other jet is still ordered to engage despite Rhodey's efforts to stop them, when Tony saves the ejected pilot from death, the attack is called off. 'Confronting Stane' Feeling the need to make up for the damage his weapons do, Tony asks Pepper to hack into the company servers and find out where else they shipped weapons to so he can destroy those too. Pepper initially refuses and quits, but Tony explains his motives and how he feels its the right thing to do, Pepper agrees, telling him that he's all she has too. Later that night, Stane paralyzes Tony with a sonic device as Pepper calls him and reveals that he was the one that hired the Ten Rings to kill him. Stane tells Tony he was using him all the time for his ideas and that when he tried to have him killed, he worried that he was getting rid of his idea source, but that Tony came up with one final thing that will perfect weapons technology and allow them to reign supreme: the Arc Reactor. Stane, needing the Arc Reactor to power his Iron Monger suit as his scientists couldn't duplicate the technology, steals it from Tony's chest and leaves a helpless Tony to die. Weak, Tony makes his way to his lab where he tries to reach his Mark I Reactor which Pepper has put into a display. Though he fails, DUMM-E gives it to him and he is able to install it. Found soon afterwards by Rhodey, Tony dons the Mark III once more to stop Stane and orders Rhodey to keep fighters out of his way. Calling Pepper, she tells him Stane has gone insane and is then attacked by Stane in his Iron Monger suit which he donned after Pepper brought Phil Coulson and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to stop him. Tony, warned by J.A.R.V.I.S. that with the Mark I Reactor he has less than 50% power, arrives just in time to save Pepper and engages Iron Monger in battle. With Stane's superior suit and his dwindling power supply, Tony has a hard time against Stane. After saving a family in a van from being killed in Stane's efforts to take him out, Tony leads the fight high into the atmosphere where Stane's suit ices up as he didn't know about or correct for the problem Tony discovered with the Mark II suit. Tony knocks Stane from the air, but runs out of power and barely manages to land on the roof of Stark Industries on back-up power. Realizing that he can't defeat Stane, Tony calls Pepper and orders her to overload the factory's Arc Reactor and blast the roof with energy on his order once he's off of it. Stane attacks Tony while he's distracted, attempting to crush him, but Tony breaks free by distracting him with flares. Tony then rips out Stane's HUD and weapon's targeting systems while he's distracted, but Stane throws him onto the skylight then repeatedly tries to blast him with machine guns and missiles, getting closer each time. With no other choice, Tony orders Pepper to activate the blast even though he is in the way. The blast throws Tony to safety on another part of the roof while the Iron Monger suit is fried and Stane knocked unconscious. Stane and the Iron Monger suit fall into the Arc Reactor which explodes, destroying the suit and killing Stane. Tony is knocked out and his Arc Reactor temporarily knocked off-line, but he recovers. 'Accepting His Role' Tony builds himself a new Mark III Miniature Arc Reactor to replace the one destroyed with the Iron Monger suit and is prepared for a press conference by Pepper and Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Coulson gives him a cover story that he was on his yacht far away with many witnesses while Stane was on vacation and died in a plane crash while what the press have dubbed Iron Man was a bodyguard of his. ony flirts with Pepper, reminding her of the night they danced at the ball until she reminds him that he left her waiting for him on the roof. As Tony starts to address the press, Christine Everhart questions the story about Iron Man being a bodyguard. Tony at first defends that he is not the hero type, but ultimately admits that he is Iron Man to the press' shock. Returning home, Tony finds Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. who tells him that he is not the only superhero in the world and that he wants to discuss "The Avengers Initiative."